With you I'm Fixed
by x.hpmadness.x
Summary: TITLE: With you I'm fixed Dunno why it won't show the rest of the title COMPLETE What really happened at the Jonas Brother 3D concert after party, Miley and Nick discover being together they are fixed. Two-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for clicking on this it would be a two-shot, and i finished writing the rest of this already i promise the rest is much longer, but i would only up date if i get reviews and at like 4 or 5 please, and i'm really sorry i know my grammar is not the best or my spelling but i really love this Niley two-shots.

OKAY so someone wated to report me i wont let that happened again it did that to my last niley story! so it miley's dad now not mom, and jonas brothers did appear on hannah montana so hannah dated nick j and they broke up but .... the story is under you lol, ppl knows about miley being hannah because do you guys really want to know lol

* * *

Miley's POA

Hannah concert ~

"Nobody's ahh!" some just pull my legs oh great crowd surfing, i can't sing like this

"ahh!"

"Oh no....." someone just pulled off my wig.

"OMG!" the crowd yell.

* * *

(SO thats how they found out about miley's secret!)

(If 'justin' really gunna be a big deal and its gunna get me reported i'll change it to jake! but miley is famouse she can have any boyfriend and its just justin no last names hah!

* * *

Miley just finished applying her make up, when she saw Justin's figure in the mirror.

"Ready beautiful." Justin said, putting his arms around Miley's waist and kissed her head gently. She smiled; it was something about Justin that she loved so much that always makes her smile. She loves Justin, but she was not in love with him, he was not her Prince Charming.

"You sure you don't want to come?" She asks Justin for the 5th time that night.

"No way … way too much drama, you go have fun." Justin said and turned Miley around and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you." Miley said.

"I love you more." Justin said, Miley let out a little giggle at this.

She then went into her closet got out her black Jimmy Choo boots, and open her bottom drawer with a bunch of scarf, she reach for the very end and found what she was looking for, Nick's diabetics dog tag, she looked back and saw Justin was busy on his laptop so she hurriedly put it on and stuffed it under her blouse. With the many necklaces she has on, no one would notice the dog tag there.

She was almost down stairs when her dad called.

"Miley we're gunna be late!"

"I'm right here." Miley told her dad.

"Well look at you, your all dolled up." Miley let out a slight smile.

"Wow, that's a lot of paparazzi." Miley let out with a sigh.

"That's okay Miles, your'll be fine, just don't talk with the jo bros just yet, smile and wave to them like u always do." Her dad told her

"I see Camilla and Danielle, we _just_ have to come when they come right," Miley sigh again.

"I can already picture the headlines, 'Camilla and Danielle JB's girls arrival with them, but single nick runs into ex girlfriend Miley, drama! Blah Blah Blah!" Miley told her mom and got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Bud leave the headlines till tomorrow now go and have fun, and talk to Nick please." Her father's warm voice could always help her be less nervous.

Miley got out of the car right after the boys with Camilla and Danielle, she heard a million people shouting her name but she was way used to it now. Smile wave a little laugh, okay good, Miley thought to herself. She quickly walks into the restaurant.

About half an hour later all the congratulations were over, Miley turned around and she meet Nick's brown eyes. They both smiled at each other, and for some reason they were drawn close together.

* * *

Hey thanks for clicking on this it would be a two-shot, and i finished writing the rest of this already i promise the rest is much longer, but i would only up date if i get reviews and at like 4 or 5 please, and i'm really sorry i know my grammar is not the best or my spelling but i really love this Niley two-shots. REVIEWS PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

"Hey." Nick said, and a smile twisted on his lips.

"Hi." I said, I was nervous to my guts, I swears my heart was pounding so fast and hard Nick could hear it.

"Umm, how are you?" He said quickly, looking down at his shoes then looking back up at me again, our eyes met. I so drown in his soft shade of brown eyes, I could hardly get a respond out my mouth.

"F... Fine. You?"

"Great actually, with you here, just perfect." Nick said and smiled at me. I blush hard he never said anything like this to me in a really long time; it gave me chills up my back. Why does he have to be so sweet? This was not supposed to happen. I look down at my feet this time. He grabs my wrist gently, causing me to look up.

"Fallow me." I didn't know why nor did I know how, I fallowed Nick.

We walked into a quiet area where the bathroom was, not very romantic, but this was no date. Nick turned me around so I was facing him; he was holding my hand now. His warm touch gave me chills again, I was so nervous yet so happy with his touch, which brought back too many great memories I started to feel my trout harden and tears in my eyes. He looked right into my eyes again, it made me smile. But he looked serious.

"I'm sorry Miles, I can't even begin where I should start, I'm so sorry, and I should have been there for you last year. I swear I wish I was every single second of every minute I wish you were right next to me in my arms with me holding you tight. But I know I can't it was just too hard. And Selena was just a girl she was not you, also I'm sorry it had to be her I know she's your friend, but Miles I was broken and I really needed someone to fix me but she couldn't fix it. When I hugged you at the beginning of this year, it was like I was fixed for 3 seconds then broken again. I knew you were the only one that can fix me. So I broke up with her." I was so hard to hold back my tears, I knew he broke it off with Selena and I got together and had a pizza party to make her feel better us talking crap about Nick, even if I didn't enjoy it much, I did it for Selena, she was a good friend. I knew he could tell I was close to tear, but he was too.

"I've got something for you, I meant to give it to you on, well, your birthday, but I never had the guts to do so, then at Christmas and again on valentines. I brought it with me today and all the guts I have, to give this to you." He hold out a box that was from tiffany & co. He hand it to me. I was just too sock to say anything. When I opened the box, my mouth feel open, there were two necklace one was white gold with a key charm with diamonds on it the other was a gold necklace with a heart charm on it with diamonds also, and diamond earring. They were all so beautiful it must have cost at least 5000 dollars with all the diamond that were on it. My tears of joy and sadness came rushing down my face, it was too much to bear, and I miss Nick so much.

"Thank you, I Love it." I put one hand on my mouth I was now crying really hard. Nick uses his finger to gently wipe off my tears, but his touch only made me cry harder.

"I'll put it on for you." He took the two necklaces out, he then went around me, I put my hair up with both my hands, he then put them on for me, his touch was soft and warm, after he locked them in place, Nick used his thumb to crease on the back of my neck a few times, and I had Goosebumps yet again. Nick was in front of me now, his hand both reach for my hands, he hold them tightly. And look straight into my tear full eyes.

"I love you, we both know we can't be together, but I promise Miley one day when all of the madness die down I will be there with you holding you tight, my love for you could never change. I know you're with Justin now and I know he makes you happy, but please Miley promise me one thing, never do something you will regret." Tears were now steaming down his eyes.

"I promise, I love you too, and I'll always love you." After I finished my sentence he pulled me into a tight warm and loving hug. We were both crying hard now, both knowing this could be the last hug for a very long time. After a few moment we both know that this moment will end.

Nick's POA

"Good night Miley." I did want to say it but if I didn't say it sooner I might not be able to leave her embrace.

"Don't let go no."

"I'm sorry."

"No…" I needed to do one last thing; I pulled her off me and cupped my hands on her cheeks. Her tears were falling down so fast I wanted to kiss them all away, but that can't happen, closing my eye I pulled her closer to me, I gave Miley the softest and lovingnest (I don't think that's a word) kiss I've ever given anyone in my life.

Miley was the one to pull away, she started to walk off, but not knowing what I just did I pulled her back to me. I kissed her again, this time much harder and much more passionate, I know Miley was enjoying this too because she couldn't keep her hands to herself. I hold her closer to me, pressing her against as if know letting go would mean the end.

But both know being together like this fixed their hearts, both know this could not last, and both know that only time can tell they when they could be fixed again.


End file.
